Detention
by sillyc135
Summary: SHINee memebers, Bling Bling Jonghyun and Almighty Key. T to be safe. "Kibum, naneun neoreul joahaeyo I like you " he whispered.


A/N: My third JongKey. I don't own JongKey. I wish I did, XD please review.

* * *

I quickly walked to English class, not wanting to be late. If I was late again I would get detention. I wasn't watching where I was going when I bumped into someone, making me drop everything I was holding.

"Ugh, Mianhae." I said and dropped down on my knees to pick up my stuff. The bell rang. I sighed. The person I bumped into help me pick up my things. I looked up to see who it was. Kim Jonghyun. I silently gasped. He was the most hottest guy in school. We both stood up. "OMO! Mianhae Kim Jonghyun. Mianhae." I bowed.

"It's okay." He chuckled and handed me my things. "Just be careful." He walked away leaving me stranded. I stood there for a couple minutes thinking about what had happened.

"Go to class!" I jumped and scurried off to class. I walked in class with my head down.

"KIM KIBUM!" I cringed at my teacher's high squeaky voice.

"Mianhae, Ms. Lee." I bowed.

"DETENTION!" I swear this lady has no heart. I sighed and walked to the back of the room, I sat at an empty table and put my bag on the other chair. An hour and a half slowly passed, then the bell rang. A couple minutes passed and students began piling in for detention. I put my head on the desk and waited till it was over. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked to the right of me and seen Jonghyun standing there.

"May I sit here?" He asked in a low voice, pointing to the chair with my bag on it.

"Oh, y-yeah." I grabbed my bag and set it on my lap.

"Hmm, are you cold or something?" He asked taking a seat.

"H-huh?"

"You're stuttering, you must be cold." He put his hand on my forehead. I blushed. "OMO~! You're burning up!"

"KIM JONGHYUN! BE QUIET!" I put my hand on my temples and rubbed them. Her high squeaky voice was too much for me.

"But Ms., Kibum has a fever. And he doesn't look to good." Jonghyun rebutted.

"I don't care! Now be QUIET!" Aigoo~ this lady really has no heart. I looked over at Jonghyun he had paper and a pen out, he wrote something on the paper and slid it to me. 'Wanna get out of detention early?' I looked at him then wrote 'Deh.' and slid it back. He wrote on it then slid it back to me. I read it then looked at him in disbelief. He nodded. I neatly folded the paper and put it in my bag. I sighed. How was I suppose to do this? I bit my lip. I looked at Jonghyun, he nodded in encouragement. I sighed once more. I dropped on the floor and closed my eyes. Jonghyun quickly rushed to my side.

"KIBUM! KIBUM IREONA!" Jonghyun violently shook me."IREONA, KIBUM!"

"What's all the ruckus!" the teacher rushed over.

"Ms., Kibum fainted." Panic filled Jonghyun's voice.

"Take him home." The teacher said quietly. Jonghyun carried my "limp" body bridal style.

"Look who's caring now." Jonghyun said before walking out. "You can stop acting now." I opened my eyes to find Jonghyun's face millimeters away.

"OMO~!" I yelped. Jonghyun smirked and let me down. I straightened my clothes and looked at him. He handed me my bag and walked away.

"KOMAWOYO!" I yelled after him. He waved at me without looking back. I smiled to myself and walked to my locker. I put my things in my locker and walked home. I looked at my phone and seen it was 6:00, it's was already dark. Umma's gonna get mad. A car pulled up next to me, the window rolled down and Jonghyun's head popped out.

"Kibummie, need a ride?" He asked.

"OMO~! Komawoyo!" I bowed and rushed in his car.

"Where do you live?" He asked me once i got in safely. I gave him directions along the way. "Oh, you live here? I live a few blocks down." He pulled up to my house.

"Oh? I didn't know that." I said.

"Welp, we learn new things every day." He looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

"Well, I gotta go. My umma's probably wondering where i am." I said. I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait." I looked at him, he entwined our hands. I blushed once more. He leaned in closer to me, just millimeters away. He put his hand under my chin and brought me closer to him till our lips touched. He slowly deepened the kiss. His tongue touched my lips, I slightly parted them for him to enter. Our tongues danced with each other. I soon realized what was going on. I, KIM KIBUM, WAS KISSING THE MOST HOTTEST GUY! (in school XD) He pulled away a bit.

"Kibum, naneun neoreul joahaeyo (I like you)" he whispered, breathing heavily. "Be mine?" My heart was beating fast. Kim Jonghyun, the most hottest guy (in school) is asking me to be his? OMO! i think I'm gonna faint. I put my free hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.


End file.
